


Beautiful, isn’t it?

by kchickadee1



Series: Beautiful isn’t it? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, First Love, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Love/Hate, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, The Marauder's Map, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kchickadee1/pseuds/kchickadee1
Summary: She sat next to him, from the astronomy tower the view was alluring. The cold air passing through the open, sent shivers down her spine. She flicked her eyes between all the stars which twinkled at her sight, the sound of the light wind soughing through out the tower was all she could hear until there was a moment of silence which caused her thoughts to over rule her mind.❛Beautiful isn't it? The stars?❜His voice she heard broke through her thoughts bring her back to reality. She turned her gaze and they met each others eyes. Looking deep, seeing all the things he does to try overcome his fears. Gone, swept away into thin air as there was no care in the world and when she sat down leaning slightly against him, feeling his warmth. She thought about the first four at Hogwarts when they hated each other and she smiled on how far he had come, on how he changed.'Yeah'She smiled, titling her head back up into then sky, admiring the beautiful sight she would remember forever.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Beautiful isn’t it? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201967
Kudos: 2
Collections: Harry Potter, Marauders Era, the marauders deserved their own series periodt





	1. Summer 1971, Black Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Marauder’s Era Fanfic from Original character POV (Faye Kenner) - Faye’s uncle murders both of her parents and she was raised by The Black family.  
> 1971-1981
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT COPY TO WATTPAD. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All rights belong to J.K. Rolling for the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and All rights belong to Julie Plec for the character, Jackson Kenner from the Originals. However I own my original character, Faye Juno Kenner.

Thursday 1st July, 1971

She sighed out loudly, and sat alone in her room. Trying to ignore the screams and cry's coming from downstairs. She tried to distract herself by casting a levitation charm which made her book float around her bedroom but the horrifying screech’s coming from her mother, echoed the whole Manor caused her to loose concentration. It wasn't usually this awful in the Manor, but tonight she tried staying in her room, because if she went down there it would happen to her too. She wondered what it was this time, last time her father threw his wife across the wall, over and over again until she was unconscious. The book dropped loudly, hitting the ground as she threw her wand onto her bed. She hesitated for a moment and decided to slowly creep downstairs. The screams were becoming louder and louder every time she seemed to take a step. She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw something she would of not expected in a lifetime. Her uncle standing over her mother's lifeless body with her father barely alive, tied up hanging from on the wall.

Her uncle turned around and stared at her niece with a knife in his left hand, dripping with blood trying to act like he didn't just kill her mother. Her father, sobbed over his wife, the one who was supposed to be by his side until the end, was dead right in front of him, murdered by his own brother. Her vision became a blur when her uncle approached her. She couldn't hear what he was saying as a ringing sound erupted in her ears. Her main focus was her mother, lying on the cold, wooden floor still seeing her last scream edged across her face.

She remembered the times they were a family, when her father and mother were happy but it changed when Faye turned six. She remembered the times her mother would take her to the muggle shops. She remembered when her father and her uncle would go out into the woods every full moon to help each other and to keep us safe but that didn't last forever, did it? Nothing last forever. Eventually, when the times comes you'll be like her mother, dead to the world. She was innocent, she was not meant to die but her uncle was nothing more than a fatal murderer.

The girl came back to her senses and watched her uncle walk over to his brother. He raised his wand and brought it under his neck.

“I want to make this a quick death, it will be quicker than falling asleep” her father screamed in pain, the ropes were cutting into his wrist. Too much for pain, too much torture that he has ever been through. His brother turned around and looked Faye dead in the eyes, he suddenly turned into his werewolf form and he pounced over to her.

She clutched onto the side of her neck, where her uncle took a bite out of. She screamed in pain, falling onto the ground right next to her mother.

Her uncle crouched down and slowly morphed back into human form. He stayed there for a moment to regain his consciousness before he stumbled over to his brother. Her father watched his brother point his wand, directly pushing it under his neck. He shouted no one last time and looked at his daughter with fear in his eyes. ‘I love you’ he mouthed.

_“Avada Kedavra”_

There was a flash of green light with a sound wind, harsher than a storm, as though at last. Her father's body relaxed instantly but he didn't move, he was dead.

Her uncle darkly chuckled and made his way over to Faye. He came up to her and hug her but she pushed him off, and started to kick in scream. He froze and stood still when a tall old man came into Jayden Kenner's sight.

“Auror's you can take him to Azkaban from here” said the old tall man.

“NO STOP! LET GO OF ME! HOW DID YOU KNOW ALBUS, HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS TONIGHT” her uncle fought against the Aurors.

“I know everything Jayden, but your brother was the one to help” the old man replied calmly.

Faye watched her uncle struggle, trying to get out of their grips. She stood up and groaned latching onto her neck and made her way over to her uncle and slapped him across his face.

“How could you!' Faye snarled. “How c-could y-you!, your own brother! And my mother!”

”You'll understand soon enough...”

“Soon enough! If these people weren't here, I would of killed you by now”. Faye slapped him once again and he grunted this time and the Aurors pulled him back roughly.

This was all happening and no one seemed to noticed a man standing in the back corner of the room. The man had two wands, which were drawer out, aiming directly towards the Aurors. He waved them both at the same time and the green light came whooshing out and hit both of the Auror’s head.

Faye screamed as the Aurors dropped dead right in front of her, releasing her uncle. She watched Albus go to pull out his wand but he was too late. Black smoke appeared in their sight and the man disappeared and he her uncle too, vanishing into thin air. Albus looked down at the Aurors and noticed this piece of paper, right next to one of them. He picked up the paper and was noted;

_I have taken Bates Kenner,_  
_If you want him, she lives with us_  
_If you don't,_  
_You know I can ruin your life_  
_Albus._  
**_O.B_ **

Albus closed his eyes, he hoped and prayed this day wouldn't come. He looked over at Faye who didn't even seem to notice Albus was staring at her. She ran over to her father and grabbed tightly onto his legs. She hit them, yelling in pain.

“Father, I'm sorry he's gone, please wake up! Wake up! Come on” she repeated over and over until she had dropped onto the ground next to her mother. She rocked back and forth, her breathing was getting faster and her broken cries were the only sounds you could hear as they erupted the room.

Albus stood there, trying to hold back his tears on sight of the girl screaming for dear life. While her mother, aged 28, One of Albus's best students while her time at Hogwarts and her father, aged 29, the youngest and most talented Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor he'll ever know. Both laid right in front of him and their daughter, Dead to the world.

“Miss K-Kenner, you n-need-d to c-come with m-me” Albus’s voice cracked 

“No, no- I can't! We can save them, we can save them!” she screamed, letting go of her neck and latched onto her mother's side. “We can save them, we can, we can!” Faye looked up at her father, desperately trying to convince herself her parents weren't dead. “Come on! Your magical, I'm magical! A spell will do it!”

“M-Miss K-Kenner”

“No, no no no no, my parents can't be dead, they can't be!” Faye repeated while she started to hit herself recklessly, shaking by her mother's side. Albus rushed over to her and help her up.

“Stop! Let go of me, No! I can't leave them!” Faye yelled and crumbled into Albus’s arms. “I can't, I can't!” She told herself over and over until she broke out in sobs.

“We don't have much time, Miss Kenner. We need to get you to the Hospital”. She hesitatingly brought head up and looked into the mans eyes. She nodded and Albus slowly stood up and helped Faye up. She looked down at her mother and then up to her father, seeing their helpless faces. She wanted to hear her voice again when she would read her bedtime stores, she wanted to race her father on brooms while soaring through the sky. But all she could hear was her uncles cold, wicked laugh that left Faye feeling sick.

Albus brought his wand out of his pocket and looked at Michelle and Jackson one last time. With the wave of the old mans wand, they apparited to St Mungo's Hospital.

~ ~✩~ ~

St Mungo’s Hospital was a place Faye would never want to come back to. She has been lying in the uncomfortable Hospital bed for five hours as the nurses were trying to kill the bacteria from the werewolf bite. The nurses struggled and tried everything but the bacteria was forced to stay into her body. The bacteria would be killed for an hour or two before they tested again and it was spreading rapidly.

Faye groaned, swaying side to side as the pain from her neck was getting to an point where it was unexplainable. She lied there, sobbing into Albus's arms.

“Miss Kenner, you're going to be okay, I know someone who got bitten when he was only four” her breathing became slower, realising she wasn't the only one.

“O-oh” she stated. “I know your name is Albus, but why did you come?” Faye changed the subject as she didn't want to hear about someone's life story of being a werewolf. She had to worry about herself and no one else.

“Right. I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts and I was going to-”

She cut him off “Yeah I understand about that, I got my letter last month and my- Where am I going to stay?” she sighed.

“Well they're a family your parents knew very well. Uh the Blacks” Professor Dumbledore said with guilt

Faye gave the Professor a confused look. “The Blacks?!” she questioned.

Faye sat up in her hospital bed and looked at Professor Dumbledore “Yes, the B-blacks, in fact your mother was good friends with Walburga Black”.

When Faye and Professor Dumbledore arrived at the Black Manor. She watched the building shit and move apart until, another part appeared. Faye crept behind Professor Dumbledore, not wanting to be seen. She put her head down while they walked to the front door. Three loud knocks were heard and a few moments later a shout from the inside made Faye jolt back with fear.

“Sirius go get the front door now!” The demanding voice sent shivers down her spine. The door rattled and clicked and out came this boy, who seemed to be the same age as Faye. He had thick black hair and had a charming face of but covered with fear.

“Mother, it's an old man” Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

The lady was evil looking, when she appeared next to the young boy, and her voice was unique but sounded like death.

“Evening Albus” she said.

“Evening Walburga. I have Faye as your husbands.....request” Albus whispered the last part but Faye still heard it as clear as day.

Faye boiled with anger.

“Request! What do you mean request?” Faye snapped which earned a glanced from Walburga. “You told me they were friends”.

Professor Dumbledore stood there and looked down at Faye with pity. She swallowed hard on the urge to not let her tears fall down.

“Miss Kenner, this is for your own-”

“Whatever, I guess I'll be staying with you Blacks. I don't have any of my stuff they are my Manor.” she huffed out.

“Don’t worry Miss Kenner I have that sorted out” Professor Dumbledore said.

Faye rolled her eyes and looked at the boy who had his mouth open wide.

“Great. Now Sirius take Faye inside this instant and you can leave now Albus” Walburga demanded but she saw a mark on the side of Faye’s neck when she walked inside.

“There is something I need to tell you Walburga....” Albus started. “I'm afraid Jayden Kenner took a bite off Faye while he was in his werewolf form. We tried the best we could to get the bacteria out but the nurses stated it has been forced to stay in her body. I have never seen anything like it”.

Walburga gasped. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. “What do you mean! D-Does that mean, she’s a monster?!”

“A werewolf, by next full moon. You need to be ready” said Albus.

“Well, when is the next full moon?' Walburga’s face was covered with fear. A werewolf! She's a threat, a monster! she thought, nervously waiting for his response.

“If I'm correct, it will be the six of August. It's going to be a hard process and I best believe when the first of August comes, keep her in an enclosed room, away from your family” Albus said.

Walburga raised her eyebrow. She mischievously smirked and nodded her head as they can shove her into Sirius's room.

“Alright, can you leave?”

“Yes. Oh and by the way try keep Miss Kenner's condition a secret” Professor Dumbledore said his goodbyes and left. Walburga turned around and saw Faye standing behind her, with Sirius trying to pull her away, but it was too late. She had heard everything.

Faye watched Dumbledore leave with tears in her eyes when Walburga walked inside. Faye immediately stepped back letting her go through and pushed of Sirius.

“Where are you gonna keep me, for my uh t-transformation?” Faye said. “Sirius's room, you monster” Walburga snarled and pushed past Faye. She grabbed Sirius by the ear dragged him to the door.

”Close the door, will you!” 

Sirius closed the door and rushed over to his mother’s side.

”But mother, she'll kill me!”

“I don’t care, but you going to be sharing a room with Regulus” Sirius groaned, and his mother came over and slapped him across the face.

“Don't you dare give me that Sirius, be grateful!” Faye was startled by the way Sirus's mother outburst like that. She felt extremely guilty of the thought that she had to be staying in Sirius's room within the next month. She looked at Sirius and sighed. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled Sirius into a hug. He was startled by her actions but soon wrapped his arms around her as it was going to be his last.

“Sorry, for uh coming and taking your room” she muffled into his chest. She felt a nod coming from Sirius. He pulled away and forced a smile. He walked past her and she followed, not knowing what to do now.

From that night on, Faye changed. The wizarding world changed. Everyone knew about Bates Kenner murdering his brother and sister-in-law, everyone knew that Faye Kenner survived but how? Is what they wondered and everyone knew she was living with the Black's as it blew up in the Daily Prophet but one thing they don't know about, was Faye's fury condition.


	2. Summer 1971, First Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye’s first full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT COPY TO WATTPAD. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Friday 6th August, 1971

Faye was in Sirius's room, that she has been stuck in for six days. Each day, since the first of August, Faye has been getting worse and worse. Lashing out at random things, screaming and crying as the intense pain rippled throughout her body. Faye doesn't know how long it has been since she has seen the Black family, yet alone Sirius.

Mrs and Mr Black treat her exactly like Sirius. Although Regulus, Sirius's younger brother has been kind to get by giving food and clothes each day, except for yesterday. Sirius and Regulus have become really close with Faye and sometimes they would try and whisper sweet nothings through the other side of Sirius door but yesterday night, Orion Black, their father put an iron door on the other side closing up the wooden door.

Faye was lying on the ground, groaning as she felt her whole body was ripping apart. The pain was getting to an point were it was unexplainable. She felt the full moon light hit her body, through Sirius's window. Her eyes shot open exactly when the pain travelled throughout her body. Her body began to twitch, and jolt while Faye screamed in agony, the pain was torturing her. Blood ran down from her body. Her knees changed direction and reversed which contrived a cracking sound. Her bones began to break and snap, shifting inside of her. Faye tried to stand up but she collapsed forward onto her hands, the uncontrollable rage made her unstoppable.

She shook her head back and forth, her face contorted into a long wolfs muzzle which extended out in front of her and the sharp fangs pushed through her gums while blood spattered everywhere. She heard someone yelling in the distance, which triggered her hearing. Her screams turned into a long howl as the growth of white fur and the razor-sharp claws grew in a rapid pace. Her clothes tore itself when her muscles increased in size.

Six or seven hours had past since Faye morphed back into a human. There was dried up blood, the thick redness soaked up on the carpet. Scratch marks were found on the walls, the bed and the curtains. The possessions of Sirius Black were torn and ripped apart.

It was a Saturday morning when the sun beamed through the window and the sounds of the birds were chirping but there were loud bangs coming from the door. Faye was lying on the rough ground, naked, cold and her body was full of scars and open bloody wounds that were bound to get infected.

“F-fay-ye?” A little voice came. She groaned in response as her body was too unconscious to move. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up, she yelped in pain as she tried to move her legs.

“Sirius I think she's dead!”

“Oh calm down dear brother, she's not dead”

“Don't tell me to clam down I'm scared”

“Regulus, move out the way! I heard a noise”

The iron door fell down which caused a loud thump. Sirius and Regulus covered their ears. They stepped on the iron door and unlocked the wooden door.

“Regulus and Sirius! Keep it down will you!” Their mother yelled.

Sirius and Regulus slowly opened the door. The two of them held there wands tightly gripped out in front of them. Faye groaned and opened her eyes when the sun came into her vision. She squinted in seeing two dark figures slowly creeping towards her. She freaked out and covered her body. She struggled to crawl away away from them.

“S-stay away, I'm naked and a m-monster” said Faye.

“You're not monster. You're girl” said Regulus, grinning. 

“Regulus are you for real?!”

“What? She is a _girl_ , I'm serious”

Sirius dropped his anger and Regulus watched his brothers face turn into a smirk. Regulus groaned and rolled his eyes in realisation of what was coming next. 

“No I'm Sirius” the boy replied with a grin.

“Siri, regs?” Faye asked. The brothers completely forgetting she was there. 

Her vision was becoming clearer now and she could see Sirius and Reglulus standing over the top over her. Regulus rushed out of the room and Sirius froze. His gaze darted around the room and saw everything had been messed up, claw marks were all over his furniture, things were thrown around.

Regulus came back with a towel and they carried her onto Sirius's bed. Faye cried as her bones felt like they were getting ripped apart again.

“Kreacher! Get here now” Sirius shouted.

Moments later, the house elf of the Blank Manor crept in slowly. He made his way over to Sirius, not taking his eyes off the messy room.

“Skele-Gro, do we have any Kreacher?” Sirius demanded 

“Yes Master” the elf said in a croaky, low voice. Kreacher snapped his fingers and appeared the this bottle that looked like a skeleton. Sirius snatched the bottle and passed it over to Regulus who pulled opened the top. With a sound of a pop, he passed it over to Faye. 

“Drink this, by the way the taste is awful”.

She hesitated at first but Faye slowly brought the bottle close to her mouth and took three large gulps. She pegged the bottle towards the ground and it smashed into pieces. The liquid burned down her throat. Faye screeched in a high pitched manner and coughed up the remaining liquid while still burning through the her body. Faye panted and groaned with the feeling. Over a few minutes the burning was still their however, she could tolerate it. 

“Uh, sorry could I have some clothes?” Faye remembered she was naked, wrapped in a towel. Her face went bright red in embarrassment.

“You can get them Sirius” said Regulus.

“Why me?” he groaned. 

“Because she is staying in your room”.

“Hey! I had no choice”.

“Alright enough. Seriously now!” Faye sounded more demanding which cause the brothers to panic. Faye gave them a glare and they both ran out of the room. 

Kreacher stood there watching Faye before he snapped his fingers. He cleaned up the room and the bottled mess but the only thing that didn't disappear were the claw marks on the walls. Kreacher left and the brothers came running back into the room with light blue denim shorts and a white plain t-shirt with underwear and a bra. Regulus snatched the clothes out of Sirius's hands and came running over to Faye. 

“Oi! Give those back” Sirius shouted.

“I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be naked anymore Sirius” said Regulus, dropping the clothes in Faye's hands. She picked up the towel and groaned as she sat up. The boys came rushing over to help her until she was standing their, holding the towel.

“Be careful there Faye” said Sirius.

“Alright boys I think it's best she gets changed” Faye shot her head past the boys and saw Walburga standing at the door. Sirius and Regulus both nodded and stepped away from her and they both left the room. Walburga came over to her and stood directly in front over her. 

Walburga pulled out her wand and raised it at Faye’s body. She whimpered in fear and flinched knowing she can't fight back, knowing she can't protect herself. Before she could move, the cruicatics curse was casted. Immediately she collapsed forward onto the floor and felt a pain, that was so intense. Nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like knives twinging all over her body, opening deep into her skin. Her screams echoed through the whole Manor.

“You’re monster” Walburga chuckled, exactly like her uncle then she left the room. 

Sirius and Regulus came rushing into the room and slowly helped her up and laid her onto the bed. The boys looked at each other and nodded. They reached for the clothes that were found on the floor and they took a sight of Faye's body. 

You would expect Sirius and Regulus to be looking at her breast or her lady parts but all they could if seemed to notice, was a massive scar staring dorm the top of her left shoulder, down to her right side of her waist. There was also claw marks all over her stomach and on the side of her neck, a horrendous bite mark. The scaring was the colour of white with tinges of purple and green bruising 

Faye laid unconscious as Sirius and Regulus began to put clothes on for her. Sirius grabbed her underwear and Regulus lifted her bottom half of her body up. Sirius and Regulus both closed their eyes as Sirius was dragging the piece of clothing until it cover her lady heat. Faye groaned which cause the boys to jump away from Faye. Her eyes widen and she cover up her body but realised she had underwear on. 

“Help me, my bra” Regulus nudged Sirius forward and he picked up the clothing and handed it over to Faye. They watched it cuff over her breast perfectly before she faced her back to them. Sirius grabbed the two ends and looked back at Regulus. He came over and looked down at the ends and shrugged his shoulders.

“Uh Faye, what do we do?” Sirius asked. 

“Oh clip them” she groaned as pain filled her voice as it hurt so much to speak. 

Sirius brought the to ends together and clipped them together three times. He stepped away and Faye painfully put her shirt and shorts on before the boys came over and helped her up. 

“I'm a monster” she mumbled whilst tears escaped her eyes. Sirius and Regulus wrapped their arms around her as she sobbed into their chest. 

Faye then realised, she was happy. She was happy she had people who reminded her of her parents. She was happy she had two best-friends there for her now.


	3. First Year, Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye meets James, Peter, Remus and some others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT COPY TO WATTPAD. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Wednesday 1st September, 1971

Faye sighed and kept playing with the hem of her shirt, nervously as she kept her head down. Sirius and Regulus were walking on either side of her while Sirius was pushing his trolley with his trunk for Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore secretly wrote an letter to Faye a week before the first of September, stating all of her stuff has been already taken cared for. However, Walburga found out about it and she locked Faye in Sirius's room for the rest of the Summer, without any food but that's where Regulus and Sirius came in and helped her

If you saw Faye now, you could tell she was weak considering she wasn't eating the same. Sometimes she wouldn't eat because she doesn't feel like she has to but other times she wasn't hungry.

Faye wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into Waulburga. The mother snapped her head around and scowled at Faye. She roughly grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her along while Sirius and Regulus bolted after their mother.

  
“Ow! Stop your hurting me!” Faye snarled. 

"Don't you dare use that tone on me Faye Kenner” Walburga snapped. “Hurry up Sirius and Regulus, stop trailing behind!” Waulburga added on. Sirius and Regulus raced and appeared in sight of front of their mother. Faye stopped and almost tripped over with the sudden halt. Waulburga grabbed onto Faye tighter and the mother began to run, pulling her right in the direction of the wall that divided platforms nine and ten. Faye squealed and looked behind her and saw Sirius hesitating before he grabbed onto Regulus and started running behind them. She turned her head back around and they were going to hit the wall. Faye closed her eyes as she expected to crash into the wall, but they never did. 

The atmosphere around her felt funny and weird. She opened her eyes to find her standing on platform nine and three quarters. They continued walking down the platform, surrounded by loads of wizards and witches. Some were the same age as her while some were older.

The scarlett red train that was on the left side of her, was amazing, old fashioned and the smoke coming from the train made the train look magical, like a dream. "The Hogwarts Express" She pulled out of Walburga's grip and next to Sirius and Regulus. Their were loads of children standing with their parents and siblings, some were crying and Faye didn't even seem to notice the tears escaping her eyes. She sighed and kept her head down until they reached a spot near the end of the train.

“Alright Regulus, this will be you this time next year. You better be ready to make us proud because I know your brother won't” their mother stated.

“I'll try mother, but shouldn't I be worrying about that when the time comes?” Regulus replied, nervously. 

“I want you to learn young! Don't you dare question me on my own doings Regulus” Walburga snarled and turned her attention to Sirius.

“Alright Sirius, you better get into Slytherin because I will not be having a Black in any other house to ruin the blood line! And if I hear you aren't, you're going to regret being born!”  
“Yes mother” Sirius looked over at Faye and put his head down. Walburga then pointed her finger to Faye and she quickly made her way over to her.

“Yes mother” Sirius looked over at Faye and put his head down. Walburga then pointed her finger to Faye and she quickly made her way over to her.

“As for you, you better get into Slytherin. I don't care if you are my daughter or not....” Walburga's tone of voice ripped through Faye causing her eyes to prick with tears. “But if anyone finds out you're a monster, I'll make sure you know what it's like to be your parents”.

Faye clutched her hands into fist, so tightly she was cutting into her skin.

“Last warning. Do not make friends with anyone who isn't pure bloods, especially Potter's son. As you'll be a disgrace to our family. Got it?!” Walburga raised an eyebrow at Sirius and Faye. They immediately both nodded, not wanting to disagree with her.

Faye watched Walburga turn around and pulled Regulus along without saying good bye. She turned her direction to Sirius and pulled him close into a tight hug. 

“I'll meet you on the train” she didn't wait for Sirius to answer, Faye already had walked off to a compartment door. 

Inside it was packed with other wizards and witches. She made her way down to the end of the train when she found and empty compartment to herself. She sat down and tilted her head to look out the window. She watched all the other children with there parents, smiling and laughing. 

Faye did notice this one family who had a boy, he seemed to be the same age as her and he had thin black glasses and jet black hair. He puffed out his chest and had the biggest smile on his face while his father ruffed his hair and his mother hugged him tightly. The boy turned around and started making his way to the train when he clashed into a boy who was a smaller looking boy that looked so frightened. The smaller boy quickly got up and put his head down but the other boy lifted his head and held out his hand. 

She put her head back, leaning on the seat. Her face was sticky from excess tears that she didn't realise were there. She wondered what it would be like if her parents were still alive today, and for one thing Faye knew is that she would be happy. 

There was a knock on the compartment door and Sirius came waltzing in. He sat down next to Faye and he sighed looking at the girls state. She ignored his stare and turned her head, looking out the other window. 

“Faye, don't listen to what my mo-”

“It's not that Siri” she said interrupting Sirius.

“What is it then?” Faye sighed, not wanting to have this sort of conversation right now. Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her into an awkward seating hug. She soaked up his warmth and put all her body weight into Sirius, feeling his chest move slowly up and down. 

After a couple of minutes, the compartment door burst open, and in came these two boys that Faye realised from the family before. The jet black haired boy and the smaller boy, stood at the entrance of the door way. 

“Oh, Peter cover your innocent eyes, they are making love?!” The boy with jet black hair smirked and dramatically covered Peter's eyes. He looked at Faye and Sirius up and down. Faye quickly pulled away while Sirius was pretending to vomit up non existent fluid. 

“We are more like sister and brother thank you very much” Sirius said in a rather professional tone which cause Faye to laugh.

“Nothing is wrong with a bit of incest, now is there?” The smaller boy had a small grin on his face when he heard the other boy say that statement. Faye's hand flew over her mouth and watched the two boys swagger in sitting down infront of Faye and Sirius.

“I like him, he's a keeper” Sirius said, and put out his hand to be shaken. 'Sirius Black' 

“Pleasure, James Potter” he said, and he pointed at the small boy. “and this little one is Peter Petigrew” James finished his sentence with a grin on his face but he looked over to the girl who was nervously sat next next to Sirius.

“Oh goodie, my mother told me not to talk to you” Sirius flashed James a grin.

“And w-who a-are y-you?” a little voice was heard and Faye watched Peter slowly stutter out his words. She closed her eyes and told herself mentally it's was going to be okay.

“I'm Faye Kenner” she replied.

“The girl who lived! My it's an honour to finally meet you Faye” James smiled.

“T-the girl w-who l-lived?” Faye looked over at Sirius who was already staring at her, he didn't look like he knew what was going on. 

“Yeah, you survived your deadly uncle and no one knows how. You should tell us your secrets, tell us your-”As James was expressing his heart out to Faye, almost fan girling over her. He got cut off when a older looking boy with platinum blonde hair and girl with blonde hair who was rather sweet looking, Faye thought. They walked past and the boy with the platinum blonde hair, burst open the compartment door and stepped inside.

“Well, well well. Who do we have here? Hello Miss Kenner, how are your parents?” The cold tone ripped through Faye. She shot her head and glared at the boy. He had a loathsome smirk on his face.

“Lucius!” The girls voice was angelic and soft. “Let's leave the poor girl alone and-” She stopped speaking and looked at her cousin who had a nervous expression on his face. She turned her head and finally noticed two boys sitting on the other side. One of the boys she didn't notice at all but she then grabbed onto Lucius's arm and pulled him away from the compartment door. She stopped and turned around, looking Sirius dead in the eye.

“I'm not going to tell my aunt about you encountering with Potter, but I know people who will. Be careful Sirius” With that said Lucius laughed hard and left with the blonde girl. Faye put her head down on the window, and listened to the chatter and laugher that filled the compartment.

The country side came and gone. The Hogwarts express was now entering the woods, reminding Faye of her home. Looking at the lushness of the flora and the misty aroma surrounding the bottom layer of the forest canopy, a knock at the door caught her attention.

Faye immediately smelt this scent that was so addictive, it was unexplainable. She rubbed her nose repetitively and tried to ignore the smell but a fuzzy feel came from inside of her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat while her body produced this heat making her get flustered. The scent was getting stronger now and rather annoying than before. For the first time, Faye moved her gaze from the window and looked over to the compartment door.

At the door stood a young boy who had sandy blonde hair and nice tanned skin with soft pink lips. She scrunched her nose and brought her hand up to pinch it as she finally realised the scent was coming from him.

“F-Faye? Are y-you o-o-kay?” Peter asked Faye. She didn't answer as she was too busy eyeing down the sandy blonde boy who walked in and sat down next to James, without introducing himself. 

“Oh- uh, yes” said Faye, “but who are you coming in our compartment? You should introduce yourself first?!” she snarled, raising her eyebrow waiting for this boys lame response.

“Right, Sorry” he stated nervously.

“No no no, Faye he has no need to apologise, James Potter” said James, glaring at her. 

“Sirius Black is the name”.

“And I'm P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew”.

The boy nodded and turned his head to stare at Faye. “And?” He questioned.

“Faye Kenner” she replied bluntly, while she looked out the window with the addictive scent that was still lingering under her nose.

“Oh my, Dumbledore told me about your uncle killing your parents”.

That was all he had to say to make Faye snap her head from the window. She gave the boy a deathly stare. 

“Sorry again, uh I'm Remus Lupin” he said quickly. 

“Did I ask?' She retorted with a cold tone. 

She looked Lupin up and down but she caught a sight of Sirius who had a grown a big fat smirk on his face. 

“Actually Faye, if I remember correctly, you did ask!” Sirius grinned, watching Faye boil up with temper.

“Sirius, this isn't the time to joke around”

“But he's right you did”

“Shut up James” 

Faye turned her head back to the window, ignoring Lupins fake apologies. She watched the different kind of trees past by within a flash, hearing the chatter murmur throughout the compartment. Faye turned her head and caught sight of Remus. She sighed, still feeling this weird heat around her, like he was her gravity, something made her feel the urge to be near him. 

Faye Kenner found her mate, she mated with Remus Lupin.


	4. First Year, Sorting Ceremony

Faye was rather sure she could of died drowning, if Sirius actually pushed her into the gloomy black lake while the boats travelled across the width lake. She was getting paranoid of the students whispers and murmurs while the first years were standing at the front of the Great Hall. The Great Hall was gigantic, full of students, professors and it was lit by more than a thousand of candles except these candles were floating within the hall. Her eyes glistened against the sight of the bewitched ceiling and noticed a girl with red, flaming hair that James could not keep his eyes off of, was pointing up at the beautiful sight. 

Faye looked over at Sirius who smiled back at her. She played nervously with the bottom of her black robes she got changed into before she came into the Great Hall, as her bags were handed to her when she got off the train with the other students. All of the students were sitting at oak wooden, long tables of their houses with the house banners above the four tables. Sirius Black had to explain to Remus what the Hogwarts Houses and what was the different as he thought they were all the same. Faye groaned at his actions. She dislikes Remus, and because Faye mated with him it makes it harder for her.

Sirius Black was nervous about the Sorting Ceremony, because he does not want to be a disappointment, when he told Faye but she told him it shouldn’t matter. Faye hopes she gets into Ravenclaw like her mother or maybe Hufflepuff like her father but Faye was becoming more nervous when Professor McGonagall, a lady who wore green emerald robes and had a thin face with slight pink cheeks placed a stool at the front of the Great hall. On the stool was an old, ruined brown hat. Faye did not want that dirty hat touching her head, she cringed at the sight of it. In Professor McGonagall’s right hand was a thick long parchment, to Faye’s guessing had everyone’s names listed, waiting to be called. 

Elizabeth Allen was a girl with nice tanned skin and had her hair in a high pony that draped down just above her waist line. She was called first. Faye nervously watched the girl sit on the stool and the hat getting placed on her head, slouching down to cover her eyes as the hat was too big. The hat took it’s time on the decision of Elizabeth getting sorted into Ravenclaw, the colour of blue. The house broke out in cheers and whistles. 

Sirius Black was called after a whole bunch of names and Faye noticed the nervous look he had on his face when he turned around and sat on the stool. There was some hissing, and shouting coming from the Slytherin table, mostly coming from Lucius and this girl who had scary beady eyes. Sirius stumbled slightly of the stool and Faye gave him a reassuring smile before the hat covered his head. It didn’t take long before the hat screamed, 

“Gryffindor!” 

There was silence that hit hall before the Gryffindor Table broke out in applause. When the Hat got lifted of his head, he pulled it straight back down. The hat yelled Gryffindor again and Sirius nervously got up from the stool and turned around to look at McGonagall. She gave him a slight nod and smile but he Sirius looked completely terrified, which made Faye more worried. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and put his head straight down while some students were trying to cheer him up. 

McGonagall kept calling names and the hat kept shouting houses, the girl that James drooled over was sorted into Gryffindor and Peter had to whack his back to kick him out of his thoughts. When Faye Kenner was called her stomach dropped to the floor and if it was possible, six feet under. Students started to whisper and point at Faye as she made her way to the Sorting hat. 

“That’s the girl who lived” 

“Woah, that’s Faye Kenner”

”Do you think she’s a werewolf?”

Faye listened to all the things people had to say about her, she’s turned around and right before she sat down, this one comment that came from the Slytherin table through her off. 

“Merlin, If I was her uncle, I would of killed her” 

Faye snapped her head and saw the girl with beady eyes standing up and waving to her. She quickly stood down when McGonagall cleared her voice, which made Faye feel better. The murmurs and whispers were the last things she heard before the hat spoke in her ear. 

“Hmm” the hat begun. “Another Kenner eh? Haven’t had one of you in a long time.... you’re difficult I see. Oh perhaps Hufflepuff? Where your loyalty and hard-working talents really show... actually no? I seek great intelligence and cunning with a sideline of bravery, so where to put you?”

Faye closed her eyes shut, and gripped on the stool tightly. She wanted to get Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but the hat thinks otherwise.

”You want Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff eh?” The hat startled Faye. “But I can’t give you two things at once. I see you striving else where, if we put you in..... yes, I see it now..... 

Okay this was it for Faye, after the hats decision she would either walk away really nervous or really nervous considering if she didn’t get Slytherin, Walburga would rip her and Sirius’s heads off.

“SLYTHERIN!” 

Oh no. She got Slytherin. Faye stood up from the stool and she fell over onto her hands. People started giggling and whispering as she got up. 

“I can’t get Slytherin” she groaned at Professor McGonagall. 

“I’m sorry dear, it’s the Hat’s decision” she replied, giving Faye a warm smile. 

“But I’m not like my uncle” she whispered. Her uncle was in Slytherin, but at least Walburga will be happy. With tears down her face, she sat down at the Slytherin table avoiding Sirius’s stare. She slouched just like Sirius, wishing she was sorted into any other house.

Remus Lupin was soon called after Faye. He slowly took his time on his way to the stool. Faye couldn’t even bare to watch other people get sorted. He sat down and gripped the stool tightly, shuffling nervously and couldn’t sit still.

“Gryffindor!” 

The hat screeched and Remus bolted his way over to the table in excitement and sat down next to Sirius. Faye sighed at Remus’s excitement and saw Sirius looking at her. They locked eyes for a moment before Lucius shouted out a snarky comment.

“Great we have the girl with no parents” The whole Slytherin table snickered in laughter as Sirius watched Faye’s eyes fill up with tears. For the rest of the Ceremony her house was nothing more but awful to Faye, which Faye thought about leaving school even though term hasn’t even started yet. Peter was sorted into Gryffindor, along with James who beamed with joy, jumping his way over to the table. 

Faye watched other students in her house eat away, while Faye felt sick to her gut. If she had a bite she would of sworn it would end up all over the table. This boy in front of he though, he had brown hair and nice olive skinned carefully watched her play with her food. She felt his gaze and brought her eyes up slight to see the boy looking right at her. She put her head back down and felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Miss Kenner” McGonagall said in a hushed tone. “Could you come by my office after dinner? Just follow me, I’m sure these Slytherins won’t tell you the way”. 

Faye nodded and she left.

”Oh look at this, Faye is already getting trouble by McGonagall” the girl with beady eyes commented.

”And I can’t believe she is ruining our house” another Slytherin huffed. 

When the feast was over, Faye trailed behind at the end of the Slytherin house as the Prefects led their houses to their common room, which for Slyhterin was located in the dungeons. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and McGonagall came into her view. She walked over to McGonagall and tapped her on the shoulder.

”I can’t be in Slytherin! Please, they hate me!” Faye spoke in a soft tone. McGonagall looked down at Faye and she saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. She sighed and and turned around, directly Faye to follow her. She followed McGonagall and when they reached the right corridor she saw her Office, but they walked right past it. 

“Pickle Tickles” 

McGonagall said. Faye watched a different way of a spiral staircase coming into sight. She looked up at McGonagall and looked back at her office. She followed her swiftly up the stairs, and there it was the hat sitting on Dumbledores desk as he sat on his chair. There were also another student in here waiting by the desk. McGonagall places the a hat one of the girls head. 

“Hufflepuff!” The hat shouted. 

McGongall placed the Hat back on Faye. 

“Back for a re sort, I see. You would of done great in Slyhterin, no doubt about that....Alright then.... better be.....GRYFFINDOR!” 

Faye jumped up and down and in came a group of boys. 

“Alright where is she?” A familiar voice was heard. She turned around and saw Sirius standing there along with James, Peter and Remus.

”FAYE” shouted James.

“Boys! How did you get in here?!” McGonagall snapped coldly.

”Come on, Mins. Pickle Tickles was a lucky guess” James piped in, grinning.

McGonagall face twitched at James’s nickname for her. 

“No James, how about Min....Minnie!” Sirius clapped his hands together. “Oh, and congratulations for making Gryffindor for your re sort. We wanted you out of there” Faye stared at the boys who were nodding away. 

“You asked McGonagall to give me a re-sort? Thank you!” Faye smiled.

“Alright, enough” Dumbledore chuckled. “Thank you Boys for your lovely encounter but McGonagall and I have some important things to talk about with Miss Kenner” the old man turned his gaze over to Remus. “And you too Mr Lupin. You boys may leave but Mr Lupin wait out side” 

The boys left and Remus went to wait outside, there was moment of silence where Faye felt she could of had an hours nap as it was too quiet for Faye’s liking.

“I’m so happy those boys convinced me to re sort you! Can’t wait for people to be jealous they couldn’t get re sorted” Professor McGonagall grinned, cheekily.

”Now now Minerva. Not the time to get distracted.... please Miss Kenner, we wanted to speak about your condition”. He softly mentioned. “Minerva and I have discussed, that we want to keep your condition on a low profile, as you already have some troubles already”.

”Of course, not like I want to tell anyone” Faye replied.

”Very true Miss Kenner” Dumbledore said and McGonagall was nodding her head in agreement. “I believe your next Full moon is on Sunday? I propose. I have arranged for you to go into the Forbidden forest as you’re father did the same thing and his brother, when they were at Hogwarts. I suggest you tell the boys that you’re studying or dentition?”

Faye froze but then she sighed and nodded.

”Is that all? I mean, on Sunday do I just head straight there?” asked Faye.

“Yes, however. Make sure you aren’t seen” Faye nodded and turned around. Outside, Remus was sitting down on the wall. His eyes widen and he stood up. There was an awkward moment between the two, and Faye couldn’t help but feel like she was getting pulled to him. She coughed and glared and he ran inside.

eaching the bottom of the stairs, stood Sirius. He walked over to face and wrapped his arms around her. She needed this hug, they both did. They pulled away and Faye smiled, looking down.

”are you good?” Sirius asked. 

“Yeah, are you?” 

“I could be better, but I will be expecting an Howler tomorrow” he said chuckling but Faye sensed the fear in his eyes and his voice.

”don’t worry, I’ll probably get one too” Faye nudged him to the side, they smiled at each other before Sirius had led her to the end of the corridor, with a paint of a last wearing pink.

“Shudder Mouth” Sirius said, the painting swung open. They walked into the common room.

The Gyrffindor Common room was nice and cosy. Faye would of imagined the Slytherin common to be cold and dark, since she guessed the dungeons where underneath some of the Castle. There were magnificent paintings hanging from the walls, thick maroon sofas and arm chairs in front of a warm fire. 

“Nice right?” Sirius said, catching Faye out of her trance. She nodded, shuffling closer to a Sirius. He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Faye’s tiny body. Compared to Sirius, Faye was little but not to little. 

“Uhh, I think you’re with us now” she heard this sweet voice come from behind her. Faye turned around and saw the red head girl standing at the bottom of the stair case. 

“Oh yeah, good night Sirius” said Faye, he smiled and walked up the winding staircase. 

“Hi, I’m Lily Evans” Lily opened her arms out for a hug and Faye embraced her warmth. 

“Faye Kenner” 

“Cool, let’s go” Lily replied, and for once Faye was shocked. She stood there watching Lily go up the stairs. She quickly followed right behind, until they reached the top of there was one door that led to the bathrooms and the other, opened to their dorm. There were four large beds, bigger than Faye’s bed at home she widen her eyes. She saw her trunk on one of the beds, she made her way over as Lily sat down on the bed next to Faye.

Two other girls got up from their beds and started dancing around the room, dancing to muggle music.

“That girl with the blonde hair is Marlene McKinnon” Lily pointed at the girl who was jumping up and down, thrashing her head back and forth. Her hair was silky and glossy when she moved it in the light. Fay chuckled underneath her breath. 

“And the other one is Sophia Ryliee” Lily laughed her head off as Sophia was trying to out dance Marlene but Faye thought she looked like a dying chicken. 

“Buck buck buck!” Faye shouted. The girls all turned their directions to her. “Soph, are you supposed to be dancing like a girl or a chicken?” 

Sophia immediately cracked up laughing and the girls ended up rolling around, joined in on Faye’s laughter. Faye stood up wiping her tears from the side of her checks, while the two girls walked up close to Faye.

“Marlene MicKinnon” she said, “but you can call me-“

“McBitch” Sophia interrupted Marlene.

“Or McKitten” Lily adds on. 

Lily and Sophia start bickering back in forth while Faye just sits there, still waiting for them to meet her. Not like they don’t already know her, but she wants to feel loved.

“Excuse me!” Faye snarled. “How about you two stop bickering! There is always McQueen?” she said smirking. The girls settled down and went to sleep after that. 


	5. First Year, Visions & full moons

Sunday 5th September, 1971

She was more nervous than ever. Sirius knew it was that time of month when she started to ignore the boys, Lily, Marl and Sophia for the rest of the week. Faye strictly told Sirius not to say anything and just to leave her alone when the full moon comes. Sirius hesitated on Faye’s request, and in the end he decided it was for the best.

Remus has been acting more suspicious too lately, Faye thought. He hasn’t been ignoring them like Faye was except, Faye hasn’t seen him all week she exclaimed. Not that she cares about the boy, she just was wondering where he was. Most of the time Faye would go off to “study” or “sleep” considering she hasn’t been getting much of that lately, because according to the Queen Marlene McKinnon, it’s party time all the time.

Faye does mind a little bit of Party time, it’s only the firth day here and Sirius, James and Peter have already decided to mischievously play around with this boy in Slytherin. Severus Snape or as they like to say Snivellus. Remus would of been there too if he wasn’t too busy doing who knows what, but Snape was a kind, sweet boy who had jet black hair and white pale skin who seem to have a little love for Lily. Faye and Lily admired Severus. He was funny and smart, pretty good at potions too but James Potter and Sirius Black, mostly always ruin it.

When Sunday afternoon came, Faye was dreading her first full moon at Hogwarts. She was hoping it would of been different, not having to face a billion of students the next day. The first few lessons of the day were a drag, dinner was nothing better as Faye sat there playing with her food. After dinner, she quickly made her way down to Dumbledore’s office, having second thoughts on going alone and to Faye’s surprise Professor Dumbledore was already waiting outside for her. 

“Evening, Miss Kenner” Dumbledore smiled. “I had a feeling you were going to come to me. Now, to the woods!” 

Dumbledore put his fist up in the air. Faye was caught by surprise on how much he was clearly loving the idea of going to the forbidden forest. She followed closely behind him, walking through the grounds if Hogwarts. Nothing was heard except for Dumbledore’s faint whistles he was attempting to do. 

As the forbidden forest came into sight, Faye spotted Professor McGonagall and Madam Promfey come from behind the twisted tree. They spotted Dumbledore and Faye, they both waved and nodded as they continued walking past. Faye stood still, not taking her eyesight of McGonagall. She had a worried look on her face when they passed each other but she didn’t know if Dumbledore seemed to noticed. Probably not, Faye thought while Dumbledore was attempting to catch....candy? In his mouth. Where did he even have time to get candy? 

The forbidden was dark and gloomy, even though the sun still appeared in sight. Big thick, oak trees were intimidating. The undergrowth Faye saw when she looked down, a dead line perfectly straight cutting from the green grass of the Hogwarts fields to the undergrowth in the Forbidden forest, thorns and knotgrass. She cringed and looked deep into the forest, seeing the beautiful, misty fog that lurked in between the trees. But soon will be impossible to see, when the blackness will surround her. 

“Alright, this is it” Dumbledore sounded like this was going to be the last time he’ll ever see Faye. “When your transformation is complete, I’ll send Hagrid and Madam Promfey....to uh, search for you when the sun rises”

Faye nodded and started walking closer into the forest. 

“Are you sure, my father did this?” 

“I’m positive, he did well Miss Kenner” he smiled, but his eyes were full of fear. Faye closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her eyes water up. Her salty tears ran down carelessly falling down her face. She began to cry, as she sense her wolf trying to taking over her body. 

“You need to go” she growled. She paced into the woods, not having a clue where she was going. She wiped her sticky tears from her face and finally sat down, leaning onto a tree. 

Darkness started to fall around her, the forest became pitch black with the moon light, peaking through the little gaps of the trees. Her senses became sharper as her body temperature started to rise. She decided to take off her clothes and stood behind the tree, not knowing what creatures would be out in the woods with her. 

Faye felt her tendons, bones began to morph, break and snap. She screamed as the pain drilled all through her body. Her skin was ripping apart, the bones sliced through, the blood dripping down her body was pure torture. She collapsed forward onto the ground, her white, grey fur, her fangs and claws grew once again while her body felt like bursting when her muscles increased in size. The transformation was complete, it took about 30 minutes but for Faye it was like her life flashed before her eyes, like it was all a blur. She didn’t even remember her first transformation and forgetting just last night. She groaned and woke up feeling a warm heat on her body. It was early hours of the morning and her body ached from her transformation back. She found her clothes, buried up in a pile of leaves. She struggled, pulling on her clothes, once finished she collapsed onto the ground.

As Dumbledore said, Hagrid and Madam Promfey would come for her in the morning, but only Hagrid was there to carry Faye into the Hospital wing. It was two hours later when Madam Promfey rushed over to Faye. She grabbed the girls hands and held them tightly.

“Oh my, Miss Kenner, you look horrible” she said, as Faye groaned, “not to worry, I know just the trick but I don’t think Dumbledore and Minerva should be letting you go to school looking like this!” 

“It’s whatever really, what’s the worse that can happen?” Faye replied.

Madam Promfey sighed and made her drink something. It was a cold feeling travelling down her throat. It was a thick liquid, tasting like metallic if that was even a real flavour, Faye thought. Afterwards she felt a lot better and rushed out of the Hospital wing, making her way to the Gryffindor tower. She hoped no one was up yet but she thought to soon as she bumped into Remus, who looked like he was dragged through a bush. 

It was a silent walk to the Gryffindor tower when they entered the common room. It was everything she didn’t want. She was bombarded with questions.

“Where the hell were you too?” James tired to be mad but he couldn’t wipe the cheeky smirk of his face. “Unless, you were?” He wiggled his eyebrows which cause Faye to almost throw up.

“Shove off Potter, I was busy” she replied, pushing past James only to be encountered with Sirius, Peter and Lily. 

“Woah are you both okay? You look awful” Lily exclaimed.

“Yeah I was going to say the same thing” James added in. 

As Faye and Remus stood in the middle of the common room, she felt their hard stares burning through them. She didn’t know Remus wasn’t with them last night.  
  
She met eyes with Sirius. His lips were trembling, knowing why she wasn’t there was a hard secret for him to keep.

“Just tell us, what is going on..... Remus are you both dating or something? It’s okay to tell us, it’s more than—”

“Piss off Peter” Remus snarled and gave Faye a deadly glare. “We are not dating! Got it?!” 

“Woah, I was just wondering” said Peter, throwing his arms up defensively. “I mean, we want answers cause don’t you think it’s funny that you were both out last night?” 

“And just to add on, the pair of you had been ignoring us?!” Lily snapped.

There it was, that feeling again. The fuzzy heat growing in side of her. Faye was getting flustered again. She broke out in a massive sweat as she felt like she was getting pulled towards Remus, he too was looking at her weirdly feeling the same fuzzy feeling. 

“Woah, Faye!” Sirius pushed the boys out the way and caught Faye. She had collapsed into his arms. Her breath was quickening. The attention was all on her that no one noticed, besides Peter, Remus had left the room. Her mind was flickering all over the place she couldn’t think straight or even see. 

Sirius directed everyone to leave the two alone and so that happened. Her mind began to process moving pictures...... a scene, more like visions.

_She felt herself trapped, alone in a dark room until a light appeared at the end of hallway. She began to follow the light, thinking it was going to be safer. She reached the light and saw her father? Standing over a cauldron. She watched her father walk over to this man, tied up in a chair. Her uncle it was. He kicked and screamed while her father ripped his hair and dropped it into the cauldron._

_Polyjuice potion._

_Her visions went black, herself being trapped alone in the dark room again. No... she thought. Her father was not hanging on the wall, it was his brother. Her father pulled out the potion and took three large gulps. Moments later her father was not him anymore._

_She saw her self standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her mother dead, lying on the floor and who she thought was her father hanging on the wall, was her uncle._

_Then everything went black._

“NOOOOOOO!” she cried. “Noooo, nooo, noooo” 

Tears of anger and weakness burned her eyes; but she tried to look strong. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach only increased with horror descending upon her as she realised the depth of her father’s betrayal.

“Faye! What happened, what’s wrong?!” Sirius panicked. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her head as she buried it into the crook of his neck. 

“My father, it’s was my father?!”

That was all Faye had to yell, that was all she had to say and Sirius knew. 


	6. First Years, Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, confessions and awkward moments.

Monday 13th September, 1971

Ever since that vision Faye had last week, she hasn’t been the same. The vision has been repeating over and over. Having sleepless nights and starving herself throughout the day, when she walks the Hogwarts grounds, students can’t help but to stop and stare. It wasn’t the fact that she was starving herself, it’s was more Faye wasn’t hungry or the smell of the food made her feel sick. 

The boys and Lily, Marl and Sophia, have been worried about Faye, and to her surprise even Remus has been trying to look out for her. Faye was the last one to wake up this morning, hoping the girls and the common room would be empty, so she doesn’t have to force herself to speak. It doesn’t take her long to get ready, just a simple outfit of jeans and a lilac jumper and with a brush of her hair and teeth, she walked down to the common room to head for breakfast. She entered the common room and saw Remus, facing the fire sitting alone.

“Uh, Rem- Lupin?” said Faye.

Remus didn’t even turn around or acknowledged Faye as she walked over to him and sat down in her spot. The arm chair. She studied his face, and Remus looked awful. Big puffy, black circles under his eyes and his eyes were blood shot, like he had been crying. 

“Have you been crying?” she mumbled out. They sat, not speaking, as the awkwardness filled the room. She looked Remus up and down, watching his lips tremble in fast movements like something was on his mind. Remus stood up and walked over to Faye. He kneeled right in front over her and without warning he wrapped his arms around Faye’s tiny waist, snaking them behind her back.

Now this was awkward, Faye thought. She felt a spark, when Remus came in contact with her skin. When he latched himself on to her, her body temperature rised up, she was becoming all hot and flustered. She hesitantly brought her hand up and rubbed the back if his head in circular motions. Faye was getting the feeling he liked this, as he was moving his head to the rhythm of her strokes. His eyes were closed, with a slight smile on his face and Faye sunk into his chest when he drew circles on her back. But then he pulled away, avoiding her gaze. She frowned when she lost the warm contact she was feeling. Faye wondered what was going through his mind, what he thought and what made him hug her. She became moody and thought it was so uncalled for, and began to think of ways to snarl at him or fight back, but her feeling, her wolf feelings towards Remus over powered her hate towards Remus Lupin. 

“I’m a werewolf” Remus blurted out. His right hand flew over his mouth like no tomorrow. His eyes went wide and brought his gaze. His eye’s slowly reached in contact with Fayes eyes’ as she sat there trying to find the right words to say back. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just said that, let alone hug you. We don’t even like each other, more to the fact we hate each other right? I mean we don’t get along but I always feel this weird feeling when I am around you, it’s like fuzzy and i hate it, it’s so annoying. Bloody hell I should—”

“I’m a werewolf too” said Faye so she could stop hearing Remus ramble on. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, and dropped her head, looking at the ground. There it was again, that awkward moment of no speaking, just silence which made Faye more nervous than ever. She wondered on how he would react. Would he get up and walk away or would he give Faye one of his amazing hugs again. Amazing? Wait no that can’t be right. Faye brought her head up to see that Remus was already looking at her. He looked like he was about to say something and that’s when the common room door flew open. 

“Remus, mate you need breakfast and- what’s going on here?” Of course it had to be James Potter and his handy dandy sided kick, Sirius Black. She looked Sirius straight in the eyes, and the pair had cheeky smirks on their faces. 

“Uh-nothing, I was just going to er-breakfast” Remus said quickly. If there was one thing Remus wasn’t good at, it would of had to be lying. He quickly moved away and sat down on the sofa opposite to the fireplace. James and Sirius tutted and sat down on the either side of him. He tensed up and tried to stand up but they held him down. 

“It looks like to me, you’re finally confessing your feelings to Faye”

Feelings. What feelings?

Faye sat there staring into Remus’s eyes. He immediately looked away and pressed his fingers together.

“I was not!” Remus retaliated.

“Oh yeah? Why were you two alone?” James added.

“And you too looked really close, wasn’t that right James?” said Sirius, nudging Remus’s waist.

”Yes, I saw with my own eyes. I’m Sirius”

”no no, I’m Sirius. Nice try there James” 

The two of them were love bickering amongst themselves. Faye stood up and slapped James o the back of his head.

”Hey! What- Ow!”

“That’s enough!” Faye yelled. “First of all, We were close because he told me something, second of all he was not confessing his feelings because if you did notice, he had been crying” 

Faye turned around and walked over to the common room door. James and Sirius’s smirks were gone and she could see hurt flash in Remus’s eyes. 

“By the way, we were alone because I thought I was up early so I could pretend to eat breakfast and skip.....” Faye froze not knowing what to do. She stood there slightly trembling trying to find courage to storm out of the room, but she couldn’t. 

“What did you just say?!” Sirius snarled. 

“Um, we were alone because I was confessing my feelings to Remus” She lied. Her gaze was at Remus, trying to ignore the loathsome stare she was getting from Sirius. James coughed awkwardly and put out his hand out to grab Remus, but he failed. He made the situation more awkward for himself by tripping over his own feet. All the attention was drawn on James and his way on trying to get out of the common room. After he tripped over, as fast as James could move, he quickly stood up and jolted back into the the wall. He nodded his head and Faye was narrowing her eyes at him. He bolted his way over to the common room door and almost barged into Faye herself. The common room door bursted open and in came Lily, Peter and the girls. James shook his head and put up his arms and they all backed out of the common room. Once the door was closed, all hell broke loose.

“Don’t you dare lie to me Faye, I heard you!” said Sirius. 

“Then why did you ask?” Faye raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. “I don’t have time for this”.

She walked over towards the spiral stairs. 

“No Faye! Why are you skipping your meals?” She turned around and finally looked into Sirius’s eyes. He looked hurt and confused. Tears started to gush out of her eyes.

“Because if you haven’t noticed, I hate it. I hate being a werewolf. I hate having the same vision over and over, I hate not getting enough sleep. It’s hasn’t even been a month at Hogwarts and I wish my father took me instead......Remus knows by the way” 

She wiped her face but that was no use, more tears came bursting out. She turned around and walked up the staircase. Faye felt alone, scared and broken. She fell onto her bed and remembered class started in 20 minutes. She sighed and didn’t even bother cleaning herself up. She grabbed her bag with her books and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly waved her wand as she thought it would be disrespectful if she turned up to class like that.

When she got closer to the bottom of the stairs. Faye heard faint murmurs coming from the common room. She crept down the stairs quietly, trying her hardest not to make a sound. 

“Do you think she will be alright?” said Remus.

“I don’t know, i hope so” Sirius replied.

“Me too.... I mean as friends of course” 

“Remus no one even questioned you about liking her?” 

“Yes, before Sirius when you...um uh....oh” 

“So you do like Faye?” 

None of them seemed to noticed, Faye was standing right behind the wall dividing the common room.

“Noooo” Remus said in a high pitched tone. James and Sirius raised their eyebrows at the same time before Sirius drew a heart and blow it over to Remus.

“You so do! And I’m gonna tell her!” Sirius joked. 

“Fine I do, but please don’t tell her, she hates me”

Faye let out a deep breath she didn’t even realise she was holding. It’s only Remus and Sirius, she thought. Wait! Did Remus just admit he liked her? No that can’t be right, they hate each other. Don’t they?

She closed her eyes and hesitated for a moment. For some reason it went reall quiet in the common room. Faye thought they had left but she stepped into the common room. James, Peter, Lily, Remus and Sirius had all laid eyes on her like she was some sort of prey. Remus’s cheeks were all flustered while Sirius and James were smirking. Faye gasped and put her head down and speed walked over to the door but Lily and Peter grabbed onto her, trying to hold her back. 

“Look’s like I don’t have to tell her?” Sirius smirked and playfully punched Remus. “So Faye, what do you say? Do you like Remus too?” 

Faye chocked and started coughing uncontrollably. Was this some sort of joke? He said it before, she hated him but she couldn’t deny it. The feeling she gets when she is around him. The feeling is like a dream that she doesn’t want to wake up from. It’s warm and fuzzy whe she is around him and she wanted to feel his touch again.

“Pffftt nooo. Why would I like someone like him? He said it himself that I hate him” Lily sighed and wrapped her arms around Faye and tried to comfort her but she scoffed and pulled out of Lily’s arms and accidentally pushed her. Lily ended up falling over.

“LILY!” James shouted dramatically. “Don’t worry! I’ll save you” he rushed over to help her up but Peter beat him too it. 

“Piss of Potter” she snarled. James frowned and playfully pushed Peter aside.

“One day, my Lily flower” He winked and grabbed onto Lily’s hand. He pulled her up and skipped away like a girl over to the sofas. Lilly rolled her eyes and turned around to talk to Faye, but she was gone. 

“Good going, now she’s gone” Lilly huffed.

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault you fell over, Faye pushed you” James couched his heart and being the drama queen that he was, he dramatically wiped an nonexistent from the side of his face.

“Woah are you okay buddy?” Sirius spoke up which caused everyone’s attention to Remus who sat there with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m fine” Remus quickly wiped his tears and left.


	7. First Year, Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye, James, Sirius and one other hear some exciting news

It’s been hours since the morning, two o’clock in the afternoon it was to be exact and Faye and Remus have been avoiding each other. Sirius has been pestering her all day about how she made Remus cry, with a shrug of her shoulders she has been avoiding Sirius now, as she doesn’t want to hear his whiny voice. Although it seems that Faye doesn’t care, she does. It’s ripping her insides apart just being away from him. She can’t explain the feeling but in other words, it’s makes her feel weak. 

Lily, Sophia and Marlene have been by her side all day.... well mostly Lily. For some reason Sophia and Marlene have been ignoring Faye and she doesn’t know why. The two girls still talk to Lily but they ignore Faye’s presence. 

A History of Magic, Faye couldn’t help but to fall asleep in that class listening to Professor Binns boring voice. By the end of the lesson they got given two sets of Homework which had to be completed by next Monday. 

Charms was next, and she Impressively levitated her pinecone and made it spin around the classroom. Sirius got jealous and got his to do the same until it got out of control and hit Peter in the head. James tried to show off to Lily but ended up dropping the pinecone on his head while Remus had no luck.

Potions was her favourite class and Slughorn was far more than impressed on having a Kenner in his class and over bragged her father being the best DADA Professor there was. Faye struggled to hold back her tears, while Lily comfort her.

“Well well well, fancy seeing you here. Kenner and my wonderful Lily Flower” She rolled her eyes as James walked over to Lily and grabbed her hand. He placed a small peck which ending up leaving the girl screaming. 

“Shove of Potter” Lily snarled and pushed past him to walk into the Transfiguration, leaving him and Faye alone. 

“Oh, looks like it’s just—”

“Don’t even try me” Faye rushed in after lily, closing the door in James’s face. She spotted Lily sitting at the front of the classroom. Faye chuckled to herself and sat directly behind her. She pulled out her book for the lesson and moments later McGonagall came walking into the room.

“Good afternoon, class” McGongall spoke with a soft tone.“Good afternoon Professor McGonagall” The class replied in monotone matter.

Faye looked around the room and noticed Peter sitting with Remus on the far left, in the same row as her. She also noticed James and Sirius weren’t in the room yet, even when she saw James just before. Soon Ryder, a boy in Slytherin came in late and McGonagall took house points and decided to sit him next to Faye. 

“Stop staring to Lupin, It’s weird” She glared at Ryder and huffed while McGonagall had the whole class reading over the first few pages of the textbook.

“I know, don’t need to tell me twice Jonesy” she frowned and put her head on the desk.

“Jonesy?” 

“Mr Jones, quiet down will you or a detention will be coming your way!” McGonagall snapped. Ryder nudged Faye and gave her the ‘thank you so much for that look’ while she smirked.

“Yes Professor”

Twenty Minutes passed and still no sign of James and Sirius. Something hit her head that came in front of her. A note dropped in front of her and it on the front was Lily’s wonderfull neat handwriting. She opened the note;

Where is Potter and Sirius?

Where Potter was written, Faye saw the scribble out of the word James right beside it. She smiled to herself. 

I don’t know, ask the boys staring at me

Faye folded the note up and saw Peter and Lupin trying to catch Faye’s attention. It worked for about two seconds before Faye tossed the note back to Lily. The note flew, about to hit her desk but it stopped in mid air. She looked at McGonagall so had her eyebrow raised and her wand out. Ryder coughed loudly with a teasing smirk on his face.

“Do you think it’s appropriate for you to be passing notes, Miss Kenner?” McGonagall said, coldly. Faye shook her head.

“Um, Professor we were just wondering where Potter and Black are” Lily spoke up at once. McGonagall’s face seem too ease and she looked round the room and notice she was missing two students. 

“Oh right, has anyone seen Mr Black and Potter, throughout the day?” The class fell silent as no one seemed to know the answer to tHe simple question. “No one? Right. So if anyone sees Mr Black and—”

The classroom doors flew open within a flash and McGonagall quickly transfigured herself into her cat form, and the two boys. Thing 1 and Thing 2 came waltzing into the classroom. Faye shook her head and smiled.

“Oh Goodie, Twenty six minutes in and I can’t see McGonagall or the cat here yet. Could you imagine the look on her face” said James, winking at at Faye.

“Um boys” She piped in.

“No James I can’t imagine. You know why? Because she isn’t here!” Sirius laughed out loud. 

“Boys!” Faye snarled.

“What”

“Turn around” 

James and Sirius turned around and saw McGonagall in her tabby cat. She formed back into herself and grab the boys both by their ears to the front of the classroom. 

“”Mr Potter and Mr Black, I best you can save your excuses for detention this evening?” McGongall’s cold tone of voice ripped straight through them both. 

“Sorry Minnie, lost track of time” Sirius said, grinning. McGonagall’s lip twitched at her nickname. She tried her best on not to smile but she failed miserably.

“Not to worry Professor, I have already brought Sirius a watch for Christmas” James added on and put a his hand over his mouth.

“Don’t tell em” he winked.

McGonagall stood there, looking at the boys with a slight smirk and disbelief on her face. She froze when Faye laughed under her breath and McGonagall snapped her of her head to look at Faye. She couldn’t control herself. Ryder groaned and nudged her harshly.

“Hey! What-oh” Faye was getting stared down by an angry McGonagall. 

“Boys, Hurry up and take your seats. Miss Kenner, since you think it’s so funny on Mr Black and Potter’s behaviour. Would you like to demonstrate how to turn your book into a dog?” McGonagall challenge her and Faye gulped. She isn’t that skilled....or is she?

“Um Professor, there is no way a first year is even that skilled to do that” Sophia snarled. Faye turned her head and saw Sophia giggling amongst with Marl, they both smirked and glared at Faye. She took out her wand and pointed it at her book.

“I know Miss Thomas, I was just challenging—”

McGonagall froze when Faye waved her wand and turned her book into a dog and back into her book. Students gasped and whispered and she looked over at Sophia and Marl. Sophia narrowed her eyes at her but Marl had a slight smile on her face but quickly covered it up when Sophia pushed her.

“Excellent work Mis Kenner, I didn’t know you could do that! I-um 20 points to Gryffindor” Faye smiled and Lily was beaming with wide eyes. McGonagall cleared her throat and continued teaching the lesson.

Class was dismissed forty minutes later and the whole time Faye caught Lupin staring at her on and off. She bolted out of the classroom with Lily and made there way down down to their first Flying class. James seemed overly excited about it when he zoomed down to the grounds. Faye was excited to as she loved flying, more so Quidditch. 

When Faye stepped onto the grounds, Some of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were already there. James was jumping up and down, holding onto Sirius while Peter and Lupin looked like they were going to vomit. There were around 40 Brooms on the grass laid in straight lines with Madam Hooch waiting for the rest of the Students. Successfully her and James, including some Slytherins got there brooms to fly into there hands when they shouted up. Lily squealed when they had to do a test fly and stayed on the ground but she got taken to the hospital wing when one of Sophia “accidentally” tried bumping into Faye instead. Faye and James raced each other while Sirius stared to pretend he was commentary a fake quidditch match and as the other chaser”

“Alright, she’s fast and she is speedy- here comes Miss Kenner, chaser for Gryffindor zooming down the field she shoots and she scores! The crowd goes wild!!!” Sirius was holding his wand to his neck which made his voice like a megaphone. Some Gryffindors were hovering just above the ground chainring Faye’s name. She flew around and put up her hands and started to dance.

“Who is that charming boy? Oh that’s right its me! I am zooming down the field with a clean pass to Faye and was that the golden snitch? Oh and James Potter is off. Gryffindor Seeker, showing us his talented moves- man if I were gay, dam ill hit him”

“SIRIUS!” Peter wheezed out.

“Anyways here comes Ryder the other Slytherin seeker” Ryder hops onto his broom and Faye watches him zoom after Potter, almost tailing him. Ryder is pretty fast but James is just a tad faster.

“Come on Potter, you’re close and—”

“MR BLACK, POTTER, JONES and MISS KENNER!” Faye looked down and saw McGonagall standing in the middle of the field with the rest over the class behind her. Faye looked at Ryder and James who had suddenly stopped flying and immediately flew down with Sirius hoping off his broom. Faye flew down and walked up to McGonagall, standing next to the boys.

“Would someone care to explain what was that?!” McGonagall yelled. 

“We got carried away Minn—Professor and we pretended we were playing Quidditch” Sirius said with shame and put his head down. 

“It was my idea for Faye and I to race around—”

“And then that’s when I started fake commenting and flying around as a chaser” Sirius added in after James.

McGonagall sighed and looked between the four students. “Mr Jones?”

“I joined in as the Slytherin Seeker” He said with a big grin but quickly covered it with a cough. 

“Right then, Follow me” The four students looked between each other and quickly dropped their brooms and raced after to McGonagall. They caught up with her and she stopped right in front of the classroom and walked in. Soon McGonagall came out with two students behind her. Faye recognised them for Quidditch. Steve Laughaiot Slytherin Captain and Myles Jones, Captain for Gryffindor. Myles also known as Ryders older brother. 

“What is my brother doing here?” Myles crossed his arms and Ryder immediately dropped his head.

“Well Mr Jones, I caught him and these students pretending to play quidditch and I was going to see when Quidditch tryouts were being held, as I would like to give these four young students a chance”

Faye’s mouth dropped open and she was pretty sure James, Sirius and Ryder had there mouths open too. The two captains had smirks on here faces and there was complete silence before James squealed like a girl. He ran around and ended up bumping into the wall as he had too much excitement. 

“23rd, Thursday night are the Gryffindor tryouts” 

“ANDD 24th Friday night are the Slytherin tryouts” 

Myles and Steve glared at each other for a moment and smiled widely at McGonagall.

“Right then. It’s done” McGonagall turned around and left. The bell went and Ryder immediately ran off with his brother and the Steve got called back into classroom. Faye turned and stared at Sirius and James with wide eyes that flickered with joy. 

“We are going to be Hogwarts next best thing” James said with a grin. Faye smiled as she walked with them back to the common room, signally flying was there last class for today. When Faye flopped onto her bed she had a vision, a vision where a young boy who looked like James, got Gryffindor Seeker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter is called Double Trouble as both Transfiguration and Flying class had some trouble.


End file.
